everquestlorefandomcom-20200213-history
Lucan D`Lere
The current leader of the Freeport Militia and acting head of the city of Freeport since the Crusade of Tears. Sir Lucan D`Lere was once a member of the order known as the Knights of Truth - however following a disagreement with policy, a personal desire for ascension, and a disagreement that resulted in the death of Sentry Dillius, he broke away from the paladin order and centralized the Freeport Militia as the primary police force of the city. Early Years Sir Lucan D`Lere, by all accounts, appeared to have been orphaned at a young age, as Valeron Dushire remarks that he was "nothing more than a street rat". It seems likely that, with no parents and no lot in life, he resorted to begging and pick pocketing to survive. According to Valeron, he was found and accepted by the Temple of Marr. Initially slated to become a Sentry of Passion, it was noted that the trainer of Sentries was at the time unable to make room for him, and therefore he was inducted into the Knights of Truth - an unusual situation as it was usually the policy of the knights to only accept those of noble blood. It was remarked by the Priests of Marr that Lucan was very agile and strong, an excellent candidate for their order. He was trained by none other than Valeron himself - and it was remarked that he was a very formidable knight. Years as a Knight As they often do, the Knights of Truth received a vision with the Priests of Marr compelling them to launch a crusade against the undead of Faydwer. Heeding what they assumed to be the call from their god, Mithaniel Marr, both orders rallied behind Roley DeFarge and led their assault into Faydwer. Lucan, meanwhile, was left in charge of the remaining knights - which proved woefully inadequate for the defense of the city. At the time of his taking office to defend the city, the roads were often plagued by orcs and bandits, and the city was constantly at odds with its neighbors, such as the Teir`Dal of Neriak. Crusade of Tears While little recorded history of the Crusade of Tears remains, evidence exists that indicates that it ended in abysmal failure. Lycanthropy, which had initially been introduced during a Qeynosian mining expedition into the Underfoot had already begun to plague Norrath - and as they returned from Faydwer, the disease only grew. Roley DeFarge was driven mad by his experiences there, and disappeared in a scandal so devastating to the knights, that his history was the center of a vast cover up. Reports indicate that the Crusade was one of the largest undertakings by the Knights of Truth in their history - and in the process had taken with them the majority of their force and required an unheard of level of nautical power. The Crusade was met with mixed feelings at home - several citizens felt abandoned by the Knights, some even calling into question if there truly was an urgent threat that required their attention overseas. Most disturbing to some citizens was the relative absence in police force of the city, which found itself wracked by bandits, orcs, and other threats. The Freeport Milita With the number of knights available in short supply, Sir Lucan turned to raising a mercantile police force - a deed which drove a wedge between him and the traditional guardians of Freeport. It has been noted that Sentry Dilius was vocally in protest to the hiring of these new guards, and some knights even believe that this was the beginning of what they refer to as Lucan's "downfall". Formed out of a mercenary band run by Captain Hazren and Commander Drazden, the mercenary group was integrated into the city's police force and named the Freeport Militia. Contrary to the Knights of Truth, who at the time required their candidates to be of noble birth, the Militia was formed from primarily lower class men-at-arms and "ruffians". Rumors have even spread that some of the ranks were filled with criminals from the Freeport prisons. When Lucan later broke away from the Knights of Truth, the Militia remained his loyal, secular law enforcement. Instead of acting as a temporary provision until the return of the Knights, they became a permanent, volunteer institution. Lucan's Fall and Leaving the Knights of Truth For circumstances as yet unknown, Sir Lucan and Sentry Dilius - who himself was noted to be ill-tempered - got into a quarrel that resulted in the sentry's death. After that moment, Lucan emancipated himself from the order of Mithaniel Marr, and, with the backing of the citizens of the city, ended theocratic rule of the city. The Knights were replaced both as a police force and the military force of Freeport, and their legislative and judicial authority was replaced by the Freeport City Council and Lucan himself. Protected by the Freeport Militia, Lucan's Militia House is essentially impregnable by a direct assault - although the Knights have taken to the usage of spies to infiltrate the Militia's ranks. There has been some debate about Lucan's origins - while Valeron Dushire asserts that he was a paladin who had his powers stripped from him, some have pointed out that this may be little more than a ruse on the Knights' part, as Lucan has taken the mantle of Warrior Guildmaster as well. After the Knights of Truth Following the dismissal of the Knights of Truth, Sir Lucan became the central figure of the city of Freeport. While day to day tasks are left up to the Freeport City Council, Lucan appears to hold ultimate judicial and executive power in all matters in the city - allowing him to veto anything presented by the Council, or implement his own laws or policies if needed. Nevertheless, this appears to be a rarely used practice, as he tends to maintain himself in the day to day regimen of training his Militia and administering law enforcement. Lucan plays an active part in attempting to establish order in the city, which itself is currently in a state of near open warfare as the Knights of Truth and Freeport Militia quarrel in the street over the Knights' claim to leadership of the city. Bounty on Lucan The Priests of Marr and Knights of Truth have a standing bounty on Sir Lucan and any of his Militia - however citizens have either been uninterested or unable to claim it. Valeron Dushire claims that separating Lucan from his guards is all but impossible, but has suggested granting an award to young apprentices who pull off the deed.